Tracing the Stone
by Mikia
Summary: Zechs is supposed to be dead. But Noin has already gave up on the hope that he is alive and comes to his grave, on the day of his funeral.


Tracing the Stone

By, Mikia

The toll bells rung on the dark, saddened, day. It was the end of the wars, and all seemed helpless. The day was the day, where the memorial of the soldiers who died in the past years, would be remembered. Figures in black trudged along the stone pavement heading down the grayish green grass to a special grave, a grave of a man who was on both sides, and never wavered.

The mourners stared at the other graves remembering the tragedy of blood, loss, and destruction of humanity. Trudging in the wet grass to a nearby hill, where two graves where placed. They climbed not daring to fall for this place was supposed to be remembered and etched on human hearts. An affection to those who suffered for those who suffered for those who should have and took all costs to themselves, soldiers who fought for justice, and soldiers who fought to live. But five fought for everything humanity was meant for. Their names were Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Rabebra Winner, Trowa Barton, and Wufei Chang. The five known as the Gundam Pilots fighting for earth and the colonies were trained by colony rebels against OZ, but part of the OZ Alliance were two soldiers, Lucrezia Noin, and Zechs Merquise. 

Best friends since training at an OZ base, the two never ever let anything put them down. A stronghold was formed between them, and who ever dared to penetrate it, would be destroyed. Soon enough, the two soon realized that OZ was wrong and became traitors going separate ways, but never breaking that stronghold. Lucrezia Noin, or called Noin, was devoted to outer space and was disgusted the way OZ was treating it. She soon fought against OZ and went under the imperial guard of Princess Relena of the Cinq Kingdom. There, she learned the ways of pacifism but still continued to fight for new reasons. One, to protect Relena for she was the key to unlocking peace to earth and the colonies. Two, Relena was Zechs younger long lost sister and she wouldn't dare to see her get hurt. Three, five soldiers became an interest to her and knew they would help. Siding with former Alliance Major, Sally Po, the two met and went separate ways promising to meet up with each other, bringing the Gundam Pilots together. By then, Noins friendship with Zechs was practically lost, for he saw a new vision to peace, to get rid of the earth.

The story went on until the day that Zechs destroyed a part of Libra that would have destroyed the earth, but with him still standing inside. The sacrifice was done, and he made his decision, that there would be no more battles, and would be his life for it to stop it. 

But this day, faces are streaming of tears and eyes fogged of clouds and sorrow.

Soon they reached the grave and looked at the stone of the dead. Heart aching and tears forming the Gundam Pilots stood still, their hands behind their backs looking down. Heero Yuy, the leader, was leaning against Relena Peacecraft, the man's sister. Through everything, neither cried, but this day was to let everything out. Duo, known as the God of Death was saying a silent prayer as his comrades closed their eyes forcing back the tears of knowing they lost a great man and a hero. Quatre, who witnessed his father's death by the colonies, stood quiet remembering. Trowa, who practically went through it worse, stood, his lips shivering from cold and loss. Wufei, who lost his clan, stood quiet amongst the crowd with one thing on his mind, what would Noin think.

Relena kept glancing at her guard and dear friend about the ceremony. Noins face was blank, eyes watery, and hands cold and clutched. Her violet, raven hair wet from the morning rain and her eyes concentrated on the grave. The grave of her best friend, and love of her life, Zechs Merquise, or rather Milliardo Peacecraft. Never did she confess to him what he meant to her, never was able to hold him close to her, never was able to have his lips against hers in a kiss that would never be removed from her heart. 

Then, the last rights were given. A solemn sermon was given in honor of the soldier who fought only for true peace. The world went silent, no one breathing, has the pastor spoke. The world around Noin turned black, nothing moving, nothing alive, nothing in pain and sorrow. Her eyes still met the grave concentrating on one thing, that her best friend would never come back, ever. Broken-hearted, and yet alive she remembered his cold, handsome, graceful, haunting sky blue eyes that always seemed to give her shivers up her back. A cold shiver, the same as his eyes yet made her heart melt. Never will she ever have that experience again. Soon, before she knew it, the other mourners were saying their part. Heero was up.

" Zechs never seemed to fail to give everyone a reason to peace. A brave soldier with a kind heart, it's a great loss to me that he died saving the earth he almost destroyed. May his mind and soul be rest in peace, to you, Milliardo Peacecraft," Heero solemnly replied and saluted followed by the other gundam pilots and Noin. It was Duo's turn.

" At first, I thought the guy was totally crazy to even think about harming earth. But the bravery I witnessed the day he died would change my opinion about him forever. Strong willed, and man, he must have some patience to put up with a sister like Relena, especially when she tried to protect the earth, and he wanted to destroy it. My hat off to you Zechs," Duo replied and kissed his golden cross. It was Quatre's turn. 

" At first, I thought Zechs was going in the right path when he neither left OZ and when White Fang wasn't even part of the problem. Fighting for neither side was what I thought, the right decision. But, the day I found out he became White Fang's leader, I couldn't bear the thought of what would happen between him and his sister. But, I witnessed his death, and feel sorrow, for he sacrificed himself, to stop it all. Good bye Zechs," Quatre replied and wiped his eyes. He turned to Trowa and nodded.

" I never truly understood the guy. But, now I know. His mind was on both sides and couldn't choose. So he took on the losing side and made it powerful. Never have I thought that a former OZ leader would become a White Fang leader. He solved the right strategy and he deserved the death of a true soldier," he replied and looked down hiding his tears. Wufei looked at everyone else and turned around. By doing so, everyone looked at him wondering why he was leaving so soon. Finally, he turned his head back at the stone and sighed, tears streaming down his face.

" He was, the best of us all," he replied and closed his eyes and turned around walking back the car. The other Gundam Pilots nodded in agreement and followed him. Relena knelt before the stone and put a bouquet of roses on it. 

" I'll miss you dearly, my long lost brother," she replied and got up and left with Heero. 

Everyone else started to leave and soon, the only person standing at the grave, was Noin. The Gundam Pilots and Relena stopped at the car and looked back at the grave.

" I think we should stay around, just in case," Trowa replied and wiped his eyes. The others nodded and watched.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Noin faced the cold grave and just gave a fake smile.

" Um, so, um, you doing okay? Um, I just wanted you to know that, um, that, you'd, be with me right? I can't express my feelings for you now, but I wanted you to know that, I'm proud of you. So many people are proud of you. You saved earth."

She stopped and looked at the stone remembering things she didn't want to. Her eyes gazing at the writing knowing what it meant, what the whole grave meant. Tears slid down her face her lips trembling. She put her palms against her eyes forcing the tears back, but they seeped through the cracks between her fingers. She took them off, her eyes flooded with the salty tears. She collapsed before the grave and banged her fist against the ground.

" Please, don't leave me here. You can't leave me here!" she yelled her voice in pain and sorrow cracking through the silence. She crawled over to the grave and put the side of her head against it, her fingers smoothing it up and down. The cold of the stone against her fingers and head sent shivers up her back, remember how it was when she stared into his eyes. It was the same feeling. It was the same emotion. She lifted her head and started tracing the stone writing with her fingertips, as her lips moved to each word.

" In each life, there is a human being, who will become someone's salty tears, and die. Forever in peace and love, Milliardo Peacecraft, a.k.a. Zechs Merquise," she mumbled as her lips quivered in more fear of being left alone. She moved her head and kissed the stone and cried thunder crashing against the air. She looked up, the rain colliding with her tears as they streamed down her face and neck. The gray clouds swelling in her eyes and she swallowed hard the lump in her throat. The pain down her throat and the pain in her mind made her scream in madness. Her fists once again banging against the ground before the grave. 

" Don't! Please! Don't leave me here in this world. Bring me with you! Let my body be beside yours! Please! Zechs! Please come back!" she screamed as her fist met the ground, the thunder and lightening banging with her fists. Then, her body collapsed. Her right palm against the grave, tracing the stone words. 

" Miss. Noin, please, let's go home," a voice replied as it hand touched her shoulder.

Noin turned around and was face to face with the blue eyed blonde Arabian. She looked down and nodded. She got up and leaned her head against a Relena's shoulder who accompanied Quatre. She was brought over to the car and got in. Once in the car, she rested her head against the window and stared at the grave, the tears streaming down her face. She placed her palm against the window and moved her lips not making a sound.

" I love you," she whispered as car drove away from the cemetery, her eyes watching the grave become smaller, and smaller, until it disappeared in the fog. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A figure walked out of the nearby bushes and walked over to a cold tablet of stone in the ground. He put his hand against it feeling the cold. His icy, blue eyes reading the words, and his blondish white bangs drenched in rain. He rose his head and watched a black car becoming a dot in the horizon. He sighed and wiped his eyes.

" Noin," he whispered and walked away.

The End


End file.
